


Let Me Hold You Closer Now

by alldaydream



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort, David is embarrassed about normal things your body does and Patrick just loves him, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Husbands, M/M, david and patrick are in love, normal bodily functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream
Summary: David has lived his life carefully hiding certain bodily functions away from his romantic partners, but sometimes his body betrays him in front of his business partner to lover to boyfriend to fiancé.or 5 times Patrick chases David's insecurities away and 1 time David does the same for Patrick.or I wrote a fic about farting in front of your partner and it being okay lol
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 247





	Let Me Hold You Closer Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during small moments over the course of their relationship.
> 
> I will never forget overhearing a conversation between two women in the bathroom about how one of them was absolutely mortified by the fact that their boyfriend heard them fart and how apparently he was so grossed out by it. LIKE WHAT? 
> 
> If you as a person want to keep certain things you know, to yourself, whether it be from your family, your friends, or your partner, that is so completely your choice. 
> 
> But let's not SHAME people who don't or can't in that moment. Especially over things THAT ARE COMPLETELY NORMALLLLLL like farting. 
> 
> If you are someone who is just generally uncomfortable about things like this, that's totally fine (but def don't read this lol). I just don't understand the point of making someone feel bad for their body reacting naturally. 
> 
> So this is a fic about that. Enjoy. lol
> 
> un-beta-ed, all mistakes are my own.

\1\

David can usually feel these things several minutes before it happens. He’s mastered it really, being able to tell when his body is about to betray him and he’s able to make a graceful yet hasty exit in order to deal with his shame in private. 

But today is different because today Patrick is determined to make David laugh for as long as he can, effectively distracting him from all the normal warning signs that blare at him to _get the fuck out_. 

They’re laying in Patrick’s bed at Ray’s house after their fourth date, David tucked into his side tightly. Neither of them wanted the night to end just yet, so Patrick invited David inside for some ice cream, chatting with Ray in the living room for a bit before heading up to Patrick’s room to talk more. It all started out fine, chatting about the store and David’s family, until Patrick started doing a surprisingly spot on impression of Roland, making David laugh so hard he began to clutch his sides. And maybe it was the smile of Patrick’s face or the twinkle in his eyes that kept David from sensing his impending doom. But whatever it may have been, it was too late for him to stop the tiniest of farts leaving his body. 

Suddenly it’s quiet except for the sounds of the TV downstairs and their breathing. 

Patrick turns his head to David and asks, “Did you just fart?”

David’s body goes numb as the horrifying reality of what just happened washes over him. His second girlfriend left him because of this. David knew he shouldn’t have gotten an extra order of truffle fries _but they were so good_ and when it happened, Janet’s face twisted with disgust and she kicked him out of her apartment. At least with her he had made it at least a month. It’s only been a week and a half with Patrick. 

David’s eyes widen and he feels his body heat up with shame and embarrassment, and without saying a word, he quickly scrambles off of Patrick’s bed and reaches for his shoes. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Patrick asks confused. 

“Far away so that I may shrivel up in shame in solitude,” David replies, not bothering to lace up his Rick Owens all the way. 

“David,” Patrick says sitting up and laughing. “What are you talking about? Come back here,” he says reaching for David’s hand. 

“No, nope. Nope, nope, nope,” David says sweeping his hands around. “Don’t look at me. I will come up with a schedule for the store so that we can avoid any face-to-face interaction.”

“David, look at me,” Patrick says getting up off of the bed. 

David turns away from him, crossing his arms against his chest as he feels his eyes beginning to prick with tears. “No,” he says petulantly. 

“David,” Patrick says gently from behind him. “David, it’s fine.”

“It is absolutely not fine!” David says turning back around. “I just, my body did a disgusting thing-”

“That is completely normal and not a big deal at all?” Patrick says with confusion. “David, we all-”

“-Don’t,” David warns, pointing his finger at Patrick. 

“-Experience flatulence,” Patrick finishes.

David groans loudly and tilts his head up towards the ceiling. “Not me!”

“Well now that’s concerning,” Patrick replies with a grin. “David, come back to bed,” Patrick says, extending his hand out to David. 

David shifts on his foot. “How can you not be repulsed by me right now?”

“I don’t think there will ever come a day when I feel that way about you,” Patrick says gently with the fondest smile on his face and David feels something crack inside of him. “Come on, come back to bed. I like having you in my arms.”

David, despite the stress and embarrassment, melts inside, but still hesitates to move. “I don’t, I’ve never had someone just, be okay with things like that,” David says.

And just like all the times when David brings up people in his past, Patrick’s eyes darken slightly and his lips turn downward. “I think it’s safe to say those people are idiots,” Patrick huffs. “Come on, I don’t want to let you go yet.”

David looks at Patrick’s hand and takes it hesitantly, allowing himself to be lead back onto the bed, Patrick curling his arms around him and pulling him in close.

“I like having you here,” Patrick says softly into David’s hair. 

David nuzzles his face closer into Patrick’s neck and lets himself be held. 

A comfortable silence falls between them, David rubbing his thumb into Patrick’s bicep when another fart leaves David’s body. 

“That was cute. Do you want me to rub your tummy?”

“Urgh!”

\2\

Tuesday afternoons are normally slow at the store which allows David and Patrick to get more of the menial tasks at work done. They work separately, Patrick updating the store’s many spreadsheets while David swaps out empty tester bottles for new ones. 

David forgets sometimes that Patrick just likes to _look_ at him. It was disconcerting at the beginning, catching Patrick’s eyes from across the store. Not that David doesn’t like to stare at Patrick too. He’s done it so often he has the faded freckles on the left side of Patrick’s face memorized. But when David looks up and catches Patrick’s stare, it isn’t the usual fondness he sees. It’s controlled humor which is incredibly worrisome for David. 

“Um, is something on my face?” David asks. 

Patrick grins wide. “Actually there is.”

David recoils in horror and carefully pats his fingers across his face. “Oh my God, where?”

Patrick chuckles and walks around where he was standing at the counter and closes in on David. “Hold still.”

David’s eyes follow Patrick’s fingers, watches as they close in on his face and gently pluck something from near his nose. 

“You had a booger on your face,” Patrick says and David squeals. 

“URGH!” David leaning backwards as Patrick laughs. 

“David, it’s just a booger,” Patrick says and David feels faint. 

“I can’t believe you just plucked that off of my face,” David says with disgust. 

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t wipe a booger off of my face if I didn’t know?” Patrick asks, walking back to the counter to get a tissue. 

“I would shield you from all the judgmental people of the world until I escorted you safely to a bathroom,” David replies, grabbing the small hand mirror from behind the cash to check his face. “I once accidentally wiped my nose too close to this Duke at one of my parent’s parties and he left me at the bar alone before I put the tissue down.”

Patrick sighs from behind him and wraps his arms around David’s back, molding his body into David’s. “Good, him being a dick got you here to me.”

David stops checking his face and stares ahead in shock. 

David doesn’t understand how Patrick can say things like this so easily. Things that make David go weak at the knees. 

He turns in Patrick’s arms so he’s facing him, resting his hands on his biceps as he falls into the fond look Patrick always seems to have when he’s looking at David. 

“I would wipe a booger off of your face,” David murmurs quietly because because it's a ridiculous thing to say and he wants to see Patrick smile. 

And he does. He smiles so wide that David has no other choice but to kiss him. 

\3\

Since the first time David slept over Patrick’s, he made sure to wake up before his business partner turned lover turned boyfriend to go and brush his teeth. In the past, he got away with it pretty easily because most of his previous romantic escapades were heavy sleepers who disliked the morning sun, especially his ex Shay who refused to speak with him before either of them practiced proper oral hygiene. 

But not Patrick. Patrick liked to wake up at 6:45 in the morning. _Voluntarily_. 

So David has been forced to wake up at 6:30 to sneak into the bathroom of a house with unnaturally squeaky floors. 

He hasn’t had to do it many times, Patrick living with Ray making the possibility for fun sleepovers limited. But Ray left for a weekend trip to visit family up north which gave David and Patrick the whole house to themselves which they took advantage of rather enthusiastically. 

So enthusiastically that they both fell into bed exhausted and David accidentally slept through his alarm. 

So when he awakes, he is greeted by the sight of Patrick looking down at him with a sleepy smile, gentle fingers tracing over his face. 

“Mornin’,” Patrick says, his voice rough with sleep. 

David smiles up at him, letting the warmth in Patrick’s voice wash over him until a chill runs down his spine when he realizes he didn’t wake up to brush his teeth. 

“How does waffles for breakfast sound?” Patrick asks, running his fingers through David’s hair. 

David nods, trying to keep his face neutral. 

“With bananas?” Patrick asks. 

David shakes his head. 

“Strawberries?”

David shakes his head. 

“Blueberries?”

David shakes his head. 

Patrick laughs and scrapes his fingers against David’s scalp. “Why don’t you tell me what you want with your waffles then.”

David presses his lips tightly together and shakes his head. 

Patrick’s eyebrows furrow with concern. “David?”

David squeezes his eyes shut and covers his mouth with his hand. “Let me go wash my teeth first.”

David moves to get up from bed but Patrick pins him down with his hips. 

“Let me have a kiss first,” Patrick says leaning down and David quickly turns his head. 

“You don’t want to kiss this mouth,” David says to the side of Patrick’s head. 

“David,” Patrick says turning David’s head back to face him. “I always want to kiss your mouth, even with morning breath.”

“Okay, _so_ incorrect. Let me get minty fresh,” David says trying to wiggle away, but Patrick just pushes his hips down harder which honestly feels _very_ nice. 

“Can I please kiss my _boyfriend_?” Patrick asks with a smirk which is just so _unfair_. It was only a couple of nights ago when David let that slip so of course his tummy erupts with butterflies. 

“Unless, you don’t want to kiss me,” Patrick says, beginning to push away from David. But David grips onto Patrick’s biceps and pulls him back down, crashing their lips together as Patrick smiles into the kiss. 

“I’ve always had a thing for sloppy mouths,” Patrick murmurs when they pull apart and before David can say anything, Patrick goes down for another kiss, David letting him because this is a much better way to wake up. 

\4\

Schitt’s Creek is known for its extended summer season, but this August afternoon is simply _unbearable._ Even in the shade it feels like the temperature is reaching the high 90s and David pulls out his thinnest Commes Des Garçons shirt. Not that it matters because it is still _sweltering_. 

And with poor planning or just some spiteful higher power, today is the day their newest shipment of body milk arrives, heavy boxes with fragile glass bottles stacked on top of each other by the back entrance of the store. 

Usually when tasked with something that includes physical exertion, David is very vocal about his distaste for it. However, today he is unnaturally quiet because it is just too hot to talk. 

He and Patrick finish moving the bottles and decide to rest in the backroom for a couple of minutes, allowing the air conditioning in the store cool down their bodies. 

David’s t-shirt is sticking to his body uncomfortably, but he’s too tired to to adjust it. Patrick’s shirt is just as damp, but David isn’t complaining because that means it especially tight on his body. 

“We should get up,” Patrick mumbles. 

“Two more minutes,” David groans. 

Patrick chuckles and pats David’s thigh. “Come on, I’ll buy us some ice cream from the café.”

David hums pleasantly, stretching his arms up and over his head when he smells it. 

David normally makes sure to reapply throughout the day, especially during the summer months. But today’s heatwave has proven to be too great even against the strongest of antiperspirants. 

He freezes, his arms locked into place above his head Patrick watching him with a confused expression. “Is everything okay?”

David’s arms snap down. “Yup!”

Patrick watches him before his face settles into one of glee. “Do your pits smell?”

“Okay, that is just _wrong_!” David says beginning to stand up but Patrick tackles him back down into the couch. “Oof!”

“David, it’s okay to be a little stinky,” Patrick says from on top of him, settling onto David’s lap as he tries to dislodge him from his body. 

“No it absolutely is not! I don’t want you touching me in this state. According to one of my exes, ‘Body odor is not to be shared,’” David replies. Patrick raises an eyebrow at David but still does not move. 

“Well I smell too,” Patrick says. “Does that mean you wouldn’t want to touch me either?”

David stops wiggling and blinks up at Patrick. He stops moving because there will never be an instance when he doesn’t want to touch Patrick. 

“Well, no,” David replies slowly and Patrick smiles big. 

“Good,” Patrick says, stretching out his body on top of David’s and snuggling onto his chest. “Two more minutes and then I’ll buy us ice cream.”

David blinks down at Patrick’s head. 

“You, you’re not bothered by it?” David asks confused. 

“No,” Patrick says kissing David’s chest over his shirt. “Not at all.”

“Oh,” David says weakly and strokes a hand down Patrick’s back. “Okay.”

It’s quiet except for the gently rumbling of the air conditioner. 

“We should reapply before we head to the café though.”

“Oh my God.”

\5\

The point of having a 9-step skin regime is to eliminate the mere possibility of facial imperfections. One does not invest in various serums and creams that are _expensive for a reason_ only to be completely and utterly _betrayed by one’s body._

David doesn’t like to wear concealer except for absolutely dire circumstances and today is that circumstance. Only his concealer is back at the motel and not in Patrick’s bathroom as he stares at his face in horror in the mirror. 

It also doesn’t help that the placement of the horrendous blemish is right in the middle of his right cheek. 

He blames the corndogs. And the french fries. And the slushie. And the funnel cake. Really he blames Stevie for luring him to the county carnival. 

Yes, this is Stevie’s fault. 

David closes his eyes and takes a big breath through his nose and exhales out through his mouth. 

He has time to sneak back to the motel to get his concealer and hide this grotesque _thing_ from the world, relieved to have woken up earlier than Patrick. 

If Patrick saw this _pimple_ , he would surely rescind every declaration of love he has ever made forcing David to live in the shadowlands forever. 

Ken probably doesn’t get pimples. 

Ugh. 

David turns off the bathroom light and quietly tip toes around the apartment, slipping on his clothes and pulling on his shoes. 

He quietly pads to his side of the bed, pulling his phone from the charger when Patrick shifts in bed, his arm reaching for where David should have been, patting the empty space before lifting his head and finding David crouched over the bed with wide eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Patrick asks sleepily. 

“I, uh,” David stutters. 

“Were you trying to sneak out?” Patrick asks sitting up.

“I just um, have to deal with something at the motel?” David says stepping away and into the shadows, his new home. 

“Is your family okay?” Patrick asks sounding alert. “Let me drive you-”

“Nope! No, that won’t be necessary!” David says quickly, walking backwards to the door, his hand covering his face. “Just some chores I promised I would help Stevie with.”

“At 6:37 in the morning?” Patrick asks looking at the clock. 

“It’s a very long list.”

“Why are you covering your face?” Patrick asks standing up from the bed. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, not at all, just brushing away something,” David says making a half hearted attempt at swiping at his face. 

“David, let me see,” Patrick says walking up to David. 

“No,” David says petulantly. 

“David, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Patrick says reaching for the hand that’s covering David’s face. “Please?”

David sighs in defeat and allows Patrick to pull his hand down, showing him his shame. 

Patrick’s eyes rake over his face with worry before his eyebrows knit together. “I don’t see anything.”

“You’re just being nice,” David murmurs. 

“No, really. What am I supposed to be looking at?” Patrick asks. 

“Ugh, this!” David says pointing at his pimple. “This monstrosity!”

Patrick’s eyes zero in where David is pointing and he begins to laugh. “Your pimple?”

“Yes, _my pimple!_ On my _pristine skin!_ ” David says pouting. 

“David, you popped a pimple on my ass two nights ago,” Patrick says deadpanned. 

“That, that was different!” David says waving his hands. 

“David, if you don’t care I had a pimple on my butt, I don’t care if you have a pimple on your face,” Patrick says cradling David’s face. 

David makes a noise in the back of his throat and Patrick kisses him softly on the mouth. 

“You don’t want to leave me?” David asks and Patrick kisses him again. 

“Never,” Patrick replies, sweeping his thumbs across David’s cheeks. 

“My ex Sam left me because of a pimple on my chin when I was 21. They said if they wanted to look at a mountain, they would have taken a plane to Italy to visit Mount Vesuvius.”

“Mount Vesuvius isn’t even a mountain, it’s a volcano. So they’re clearly not very smart if they’re unable to make that distinction. Not that it wasn’t already clear since they decided to leave _you_ ,” Patrick says pulling them back towards the bed. 

David blushes and allows himself to be sat down, Patrick going down on his knees to pull off David’s shoes. “Don't we have to be up now anyways?”

“Let’s sleep in for a little bit,” Patrick says pushing David down, cuddling into his side. “Roland can wait a couple of minutes to buy his foot cream.”

\\+1\

David wakes up with a jolt, patting his hands along his pants and the sheets underneath him, sagging in relief as he feels the dry fabric underneath his fingertips. 

He knows now that if he were to have another _accident_ , Patrick would do the same thing he did yesterday, treating him with patience and love, taking away all of the doubts that have been following him for many years. Although, the list of demons has dwindled significantly over the years, Patrick steadily chasing them all away. 

David turns to watch Patrick sleep and is surprised to find his handsome, button-faced fiancé with his mouth wide open with a thick line of drool leaking down the side of his mouth. 

David stares down at Patrick, blinking at him for a moment before a wide grin splits across his face. 

_God, he looks so cute_ , David thinks to himself. His fiancé’s mouth guard is obviously the source of the problem because David has never seen Patrick drool before. But he watches Patrick snuffle in his sleep, smacking his lips together before they part again. 

David folds his sleeve of his thumb and gently wipes Patrick’s face with a soft smile before he realizes with a grimace that he actually might need a tissue instead. 

The thought of it was cute at least. 

David is carefully wiping the saliva away from Patrick face with a tissue when he sleepily opens his eyes, blinking up into the dark apartment. 

“Wah?”

“Shh,” David says. “Go back to sleep.”

“Wah are ya doin’?” Patrick asks. 

“You were just drooling a little bit, honey,” David replies which causes Patrick to sit up quickly. 

Patrick grabs a tissue from the night stand and pulls his mouth guard out. “Sorry, I know that must be gross.”

“No, I don’t mind,” David replies. “You looked cute actually.”

Patrick looks at David with surprise before looking down at his lap. 

“One of my ex-girlfriends didn’t like it,” Patrick says. “She complained about it a couple of time so I limited my use for my mouth guard because it always made me drool a bit.”

“Is that why I didn’t know about this sexy contraption until last night?” David asks teasingly. 

“Yeah,” Patrick replies sheepishly, raking a hand through his hair. “I knew you wouldn’t mind, but it’s just been a habit to hide it,” he says shrugging his shoulders. 

“I can understand that,” David replies softly. “I don’t mind wiping your face every morning.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asks with a smile. 

“I think that’s what nice husbands do?” David replies. “I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“This husband can confirm you’re doing a great job,” Patrick murmurs, pulling David towards him and kissing him sweetly as the morning sun peaks through their curtains. 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I loved it whenever David called Patrick his husband before they were even married and just had to put it in this too.


End file.
